dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mythos Hearts
A Guild assembled by Theo. Originally departing from the Mythos Universe, like most Pokémon Guilds, they travel the world and take jobs while also defending the weak and defeating evil. After the events of Dimensional Heroes Spirits, Mythos Hearts was on a bit of a hiatus as Theo tried to learn what a real hero was. After a temp team up with the heroes, Theo has been working nonstop to build Mythos Hearts up. Members (so far at least…) Theseus “Theo” Abandoned as a child but Raised by Minos village, Theo learned of the Heroes through the tales told by the Mythos universe. Theo’s full name is Theseus, named after the Minos Villages greatest story. He is very passionate and strong, but sometimes kind to others. The greatest Dream he has is to one day create a guild that meets the expectations of the Next Generation of Greatness, like Fairy Tail. Theo is a second Gen enhanced, powered up by Izaya’s second explosion. He was gifted with the power of Lucy’s celestial Spirit Magic, and on top of that, Sora’s Key blade abilities. This manifested into a unique broad key blade called Celestial Gate. Its able to Channel the power of all the Zodiac Celestial spirits Lucy is in possession, of changing its shape to allow for many different attacks and Magic. Is deceased as of Kingdom Hearts 3 arc, the method being that his 'heart' was stolen by Xehanort as the 13th Light to forge the X-blade. Basic Form- Broadsword with Standard Keyblade Magic and Limits Gemini Mode- Twin Blades and Duplication · Infinity Star Sagittarius Mode- Bow and Arrow That Fires Energy Arrows · Arrow Squall · Scatter Star Shot · Thousand Stars · Great Starfall Taurus Mode- Energy Axe · Earth Shatter · Divine Slayer · Galaxy Breaker Virgo Mode- Drill and Whip · Punishing Strike · Final Judgement Scorpio Mode- Spear · Sand Buster · Glittering Storm · Cosmic Fall Aquarius Mode- Twin Pistols Minona A Cow Model Minotaur, and Theo's close friend. She boasts immense strength, but is a bit shy and afraid. Nonetheless, her friendship to Theo never wavers, and they both share the same dream to make their guild a reality and travel the worlds. Raptor A Land Animal Harpy. Once a member of the loyalist group The Order. With it disbanded, she now chooses to work with Mythos Hearts as a way to use her steadfast speed and skill. Lycan A werewolf warrior who joined due to a keen interest in finding a mysterious object known as the Moon God Stone. Ivy A witch from the Magic Universe who has somehow lost the ability to use magic. She joins the guild in order to find a way to get it back. Cobalt the Adventurer Emerald the Sorceror Topaz A young girl who ran away from home after the death of her mother. From the Adventure Universe and a very gifted summoner to add to that. Shizaku A young samurai in training from the Shinto Universe who has departed in order to earn money to help his family back home. He wields the mysterious dragon slaying sword Ryuzaki which has been proven effective against reptilian enemies. Specter A ghost who was once a very famous adventurer before dying in battle. He joins in hopes of finding a purpose to his after life. Amber A young cat from the Adventure Universe who upon receiving Felicia's enhanced power became humanoid and master the Bard Class, supporting many people with her songs. Limestone A goblin thief and swashbuckler who has sworn only to steal from bad people. Born in the slums, he grew up stealing just to survive. Claire A clairvoyant from the Psychic Universe. She is someone blessed with the ability to see into the future for up to five minutes. She joins the guild in order to further improve her power. Vivia A 800 year old vampire from the Undead Universe who has aspirations to become the next vampire queen. Along with her natural abilities, she has an army of bats ready to do her bidding. Ro A genius scientist with advanced knowledge in robotics and pharmaceuticals. Most of his body replaced by machines. A former employee of All Science Go before fleeing with his robotic assistant. He joins in order to be protected. Aquamarine the Cleric Idol Citrine Flux the Enchanter Iolite the Assassin Zircon the Priest Category:Groups Category:Guilds